1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to displayed information and, in particular, to displayed information on a display device. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for displaying information from a virtual environment.
2. Background
A virtual environment is a computer-simulated environment. In particular, a virtual environment provides a virtual reality for a person. In other words, in a virtual environment, a simulation of a physical presence of places in the real world as well as imaginary worlds may be made. A virtual environment may be displayed using a display device such as a display screen or a head-mounted display. With a display screen, the virtual environment may be displayed in three dimensions using three-dimensional glasses. With head-mounted displays, the virtual environment may be displayed in three dimensions using stereoscopic displays. Additionally, other sensory information such as sound and tactile feedback also may be generated for the virtual environment.
The generation of images for the virtual environment represents the environment in a manner that is unnatural and disorienting to the person viewing the virtual environment. In particular, the images are two-dimensional images generated using a single viewpoint to render and display images to a person. For example, many currently used virtual environment systems employ a single viewpoint for a camera generating images.
Currently, head tracking may be used to reduce the perception that a two-dimensional image is being displayed to the operator. The use of head tracking may more accurately represent the view of the person within the virtual environment. Some virtual environment systems may provide stereographic images in an attempt to provide a three-dimensional view of the virtual environment.
Even with head tracking and stereographic images, the display devices used in currently available virtual environment systems may still have undesired effects. These undesired effects may include at least one of disorientation, blurriness, fatigue, eye strain, headaches, or other undesired effects. Further, with longer periods of viewing the virtual environment, these undesired effects may increase.
For example, many virtual environment systems generate two-dimensional images from a three-dimensional environment in a manner that may cause eye fatigue. The current systems may force the eyes to focus in an unnatural manner such as in a cross-eyed manner.
Different types of mechanisms have been used in an attempt to reduce undesired effects. For example, some three-dimensional display systems use polarizing lenses. Other systems may use shutter glasses that block one eye as one image is displayed to the other eye.
These types of systems still may result in undesired effects. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.